dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Balor (Prime Earth)
. He is the leader of the and resides in the pocket dimension known as Tir Na Nóg. Tir Na Nóg Balor was the God of Blight and Droughts in the Celtic Pantheon. The British people stopped believing in the pantheon and their people the Faerie in place of another god. A faction of the Faerie called the Fomorians created a paradise plane where the gods and their servants could continue existing called Tir Na Nóg. Tir Na Nóg was ran by a few members of the Celtic Gods and was made up by three factions of the Faerie people- the Fomorians led by Balor's brother King Elatha, the Dé Danann being lead by King Nuada and a splinter group of the Fomorians led by Balor known as Sea Fomorians. There were many wars between the Fomorians and the Dé Danann but when Balor and his forces invaded the land the kingdoms formed an alliance to fight the Sea King. At the battle of Moytura Balor's forces were overrun by the combined enemy but not before taking the arm of King Nuada. Because of his injuries Nuada's crown was passed down to his sister's son Breas who began a tyrannical rule. Breas was banished to the kingdom Fir Bolg where Balor lived and Nuada was given a silver arm so he could take his crown again. Balor and Breas attacked once again and Balor was able to behead Nuada, however he was once again banished by his brother. Freedom Centuries later Elatha hatched a plot to free the Faerie people from their eternal imprisonment. Due to the fact that only Cernunnos, souls and silver could travel to Earth 0 Elatha needed a way to get to the Earthly plane. He was able to switch bodies with one of his worshippers in Gotham essentially freeing himself from imprisonment, prior to switching bodies he poisoned himself so that when the worshipper inhabited his body he would die, this left the entire faerie people to believe that he was dead. Then he took Nuada's silver arm that he had previously stolen and transported to Earth 0 and used it to rip open the gateway between Tir Na Nóg and Earth 0. The backlash of this severely effected the special laws of Tir Na Nóg as the realm began to crumble. Fir Bolg was affected by this as Balor and his underlings were released from their eternal imprisonment. Realising his freedom Balor went on a rampage burning everything and everyone in his path. | Powers = * : Balor belongs to a race of ancient and inconceivably powerful beings known as Old Gods. Because of this heritage Balor possesses almost unlimited power. ** : Balor, like all Old Gods, is aware of the multiverse and the realms that lie beyond. This knowledge gives him an understanding of the universe and all life that transcends the capabilities of normal mortals.DC's explanation of the New 52 Multiverse ** : Balor can project scorching blasts of fire out of his left eye. ** : Balor has lived for at least centuries. | Abilities = * : Balor is the successful ruler of the Sea Fomorians. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : Due to the Gods receiving their powers from worshippers they will lose their power if no one worships them. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * | Trivia = | Recommended = * The Brave and the Bold: Batman and Wonder Woman Vol 1 | Links = }} Category:Celtic Gods Category:Gods